Happy Birthday Shin!
by x-xforever-damnedx-x
Summary: It's Shin's birthday and he has to get up but he won't. What will kiro have to do in order to wake up his lover? And what will happen once Shin is awake?


**Kiro's P.O.V**

"Kiro?, Kiro!" I heard someone call as a hand was placed on my shoulder shaking me.

"Ugh … what?" I grumbled sleepily, irritated that someone had woken me up. Turning over I shot a glare at the culprit who woke me up. It was Yu.

"What do you want?" I snapped, wanting nothing more than to just go back to sleep.

"Shh!" Yu hissed as he glance over me to where Shin was sleeping peacefully behind me. "I need you to get up and take Shin somewhere for the day" Yu explained quietly as to not wake Shin.

"What? Why?" I questioned as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"It's Shin's birthday remember? Anyways Strify wants to set his party up early" Yu said as he sat down on the computer chair that was next to the bed.

"Oh … what time is it?" Kiro asked as he yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Uh … 8:25" Yu stated as he looked at his watch.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?!?" Kiro exclaimed as loud as he dared to, not wanting to wake the sleeping Shin beside him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you stayed up late watching horror movies all night!" Yu reasoned, as he got up and walked towards the bedroom door to leave.

"Yu, I didn't st -" , Yu cut him off. "You better wake up your angel" And with that he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Kiro growled with frustration as he turned toward his still sleeping lover. Kiro stopped as he looked at Shin sleeping peacefully, and slowly felt his anger just melt away. Kiro couldn't help but smile as he looked Shin over. He looked so delicate and fragile in his sleep. Like and angel. Kiro smiled at the thought. Kiro reached out and stroked his cheek gently. Kiro smiled as Shin shifted slightly in his sleep.

"Shin? Shin, honey wake up" Kiro murmured softly in Shin's ear as he shook his shoulder.

Shin groaned and mumbled something in his sleep as he rolled over slightly so he was laying on his back.

"Shin, honey you gotta wake up" Kiro said as he shook Shin's shoulder again. He got no response.

A sudden idea accured to him then. Kiro smiled at the thought of what he was just about to do.

Kiro leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the side of Shin's neck as he shifted closer to his side.

Kiro continued to do this as he kissed his way down to Shin's collarbone and nibbled gently.

Kiro smiled against Shin when he heard his calm breathing suddenly hitch. Kiro left Shin's collarbone to instead go back to Shin's neck until he got to the hallow of Shin's throat and started sucking. Shin moaned.

**Shin's P.O.V **

_"Kiro?" I called out as I walked into the currently empty kitchen. Deciding that he wasn't in the dining room either I set off towards the living room._

_"Kiro? Oh, there you are!" I said, smiling when I saw Kiro sitting on the couch watching T.V._

_Kiro looked up and smiled, getting up and walking over to where I was standing._

_"Kiro, I was wondering if you wa -", I was suddenly cur off. " Wh - What are you doing?!" I gasped stuttering as Kiro pushed me back until my back hit the wall._

_"Something I've wanted to do all week" Kiro stated as he placed one of his hands on my hip while the other ventured up my shirt caressing my stomach._

_"Kiro I -" I was abrutally cut off by kiro pulling me closer to him and smashing his lips against mine._

"Shin? Shin honey wake up" I heard someone say. The voice was low and hardly audible as though it was far away. Then I felt someone shake my shoulder.

I groaned. _No, no, no! This can't be happening! I was having such a great dream!_ I thought grumpily as I rolled over onto my back.

"Shin, honey you gotta wake up."

There goes that voice again, though this time it sounded much closer, clearer, and familiar.

I was trying to think of who that voice could possibly belong too when a light kiss was placed on the side of my neck, and the feeling of someone moving closer to my side. The light kisses continued along my neck as they moved down to my collarbone where a gentle nibble was placed.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat, and a familiar warm feeling started in my lower stomach. I knew then who had woken me up. He was the only one who could make me feel this way. Kiro.

The nibbling stopped as I felt the kisses leading back up to my neck deadly close to where my weak spot was.

Not a second later had that thought crossed my mind when lips were placed to the juncture of my neck where instead of a kiss, as I expected, kiro started sucking. I couldn't keep quiet anymore as a moan slipped through my lips.

To Be Continued…


End file.
